


kote

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Inquisitor Obi-Wan, Kissing, Lightsabers, M/M, Married Couple, Not beta read we die like clones, Purge Trooper Cody, Sith AU, Use of mando'a, they are sweet with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 7SithKote'glory'Obi-Wan and Cody, Inquisitor and Purge Trooper. Together they do the work of the Empire, and make every moment between them last as if there's no tommorow.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Codywan Week





	kote

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it, the final piece of Codywan Week. This has been so much fun to do, and I've really been looking forward to this final prompt. I've been pretty hesitant to write Star Wars fic in the past, but this has really proven to myself that I can do it, and hopefully I'm going to keep writing it.
> 
> As usual, Mando'a translations at the end.

There was a time when Cody would have feared a red lightsaber. During the war, red usually indicated Ventress or perhaps even Maul. But now it wasn't a colour to hide from, but rather to seek and admire.

Obi-Wan was truly beautiful when he fought. He always had been, but there was something different about a battle between two lightsaber wielders, crimson clashing with blue that illuminated the darkened hangar, flashes of light reflecting off the durasteel walls. And ever since he had begun working for Emperor Skywalker, his _darjetii_ had been fighting all more beautifully, his body contorting in rage and passion as he leapt around as if gravity had no hold on him.

They had been sent to the Outer Rim, chasing after word of a surviving Jedi. Rumours and gossip had led them to a long abandoned Separatist outpost, and their prey. Really, Cody had little reason to accompany his husband. The Emperor's favourite Inquisitor had little need for backup. But at least it gave him an opportunity to admire his _riduur_.

Obi-Wan was truly stunning. Some Inquisitors chose to hide their faces, concealing who they once were behind a black helmet and unfeeling red visors. But Obi-Wan was not one of them, allowing all to see his orange hair, growing a little longer and unkempt by the day, and his blazing crimson eyes. Once they had been blue and gentle, like a sea called following a storm. Now they were the colour of a sun, yellow circled by a ring of blood red, rage and passion burning. His uniform fit his form well, black accented with red, armour inspired by the warriors of Mandalore, reforged beskar from the personal effects of Duchess Satine. Behind him, a short cape draped over his right shoulder, flying around in the battle.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked, the battle was over quickly. The traitorous Jedi was soon dead, a red blade slicing through his chest before shutting off, the light of the hangar dimming once more to the flickering emergency lights. The Jedi dropped to the ground, dead before he hit the floor. 

Silently, Obi-Wan bent down and retrieved the _jetii'kad_ before tossing it to Cody. He grinned under his helmet and clipped it to his belt. When they returned to Coruscant, the other shell would be pressed flat and attached to Obi-Wan's armour, and the crystal delivered to Emperor Skywalker's collection. This particular saber had a beautiful pattern on the grip, constellations lovingly engraved into it, a perfect addition.

They returned to their ship in silence, shooting a quick message to the Negotiator to expect their arrival. Cody removed his helmet, letting out a sigh of relief. Some days, he missed his old helmet, at least the visor on that one hadn't been red all the time, and it had smelled a lot better. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I'd call that a successful mission Sir." Cody grinned, starting their ship up.

"Of course you would, you spent the whole battle eyeing me up like a hungry rancor." His darjetti chuckled in return, reaching up to tidy his hair a little.

"What can I say _cyar'ika_ , you looked as stunning as always." 

Their ship started up and shot into the atmosphere. Cody switched the autopilot on and turned to his beloved, smiling.

Quickly, Obi-Wan pulled him into a kiss. It was rough and hurried, mirroring their first kiss on the battlegrounds of Umbara, as if the universe would pull them away within a moment's notice. His lips were chapped, but it didn't matter, nothing did. 

They had been partners for years, finally joining in _riduurok_ once the war had ended and Skywalker had declared himself Emperor. Anakin himself had married them, and they had spent over a month on the beaches of Scarif enjoying a holiday together. When they returned, Obi-Wan had declined the offer to be Skywalker's personal enforcer, that role going to Ahsoka instead. But he had become an Inquisitor, and Cody his personal purge trooper. Peace wasn't a feeling that suited either of them. And together, they had proved a deadly team.

Obi-Wan pulled away, running a gloved hand down Cody's scar. He smiled gently, before pulling Cody into his arms and pressing to his chest. A hand drifted into his hair, fingers twirling in the strands.

"I love you _Kote_." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too, _ner darjetii_."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> darjetii - sith (lit. no longer a jedi)  
> riduur - partner, spouse  
> jetii'kad - lightsaber (lit. jedi sword)  
> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> riduurok - love bond between spouses, marriage agreement  
> Kote - glory (Possibly Cody's actual name, well that's what I headcanon anyway)  
> ner darjetii - my sith


End file.
